Five Chances
by Sweet Wisteria
Summary: Leon/Sora, slash, Challenge belongs to Izzy-Lawliet..."There were very few memories that Sora cherished."


**Hello People!!!!**

**First off- I don't own Kingdom Hearts OR this challenge- it belongs to ****Izzy-Lawliet, who has some LOVELY stories, so go check them out!!!!**

**Second- This story is MALE/MALE- nothing hardcore, but if you don't like it, don't read it.**

Pairing: Leon/Sora from Kingdom Hearts. These drabbles are placed post-KH2.

**Here is the challenge:**

**Rules:**

Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

Put iTunes or other equivalent media player on random.

For each song that plays, write something related to the theme you picked inspired by the song. You have only the time frame of the song: no planning beforehand: you start when it starts, and no lingering afterward; once the song is over, you stop writing. (No fair skipping songs either; you have to take what comes by chance!)

Do 5 of these, then post.

**1)Whistle to the Choir- The Fratellis**

Leon stared at himself in the mirror and frowned. Pulling at his tie, he attempted to straighten himself out. He never had looked good in suits. But this was Cloud and Aerith's wedding, and he was to stand beside Cloud as the best man.

And Sora was going to be there.

Not that it mattered, of course. Sora was the keyblade wielder, the savior of worlds.... and still such an innocent child. And yet, so amazing.

Leon sighed.

**2)My Favorite Mistake- Sheryl Crow**

There were very few memories that Sora cherished. Sure, he loved Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, the King and all his friends across the worlds. But there were only a few precious moments in his life that he held close to his heart.

Axel's death.

The moment he found Riku, after two years of searching.

The first moment he saw Roxas.

Meeting Donald and Goofy.

And finally, a moment that didn't seem to compare to the others, and yet, felt more precious than anything Sora had known.

It'd been a look, just a breif meeting of eyes, Leon to Sora, at Cloud and Aerith's wedding. Sora stopped breathing, and turned away, blushing furiously.

He had once heard of something called episodic memory, where a moment is etched into your brain like a photograph. Sora can recall the emotions in Leon's eyes to this day. But it took him a long time to gather the courage to put a name to them.

**3)Make you Smile- Plus 44**

Yuffie threw Sora through the door of Merlin's house, shoving him onto the ground. The keyblade master gaped at the ninja, who only grinned as the door shut on a very confused Donald and Goofy.

"Ok, Sora spill it! What happened between you and Leon?!"

Sora blushed. "W-What are you talking about?! Nothing happened!"

The girl put her hands on her hips. "Pu-lease! You can barely talk about him without blushing, and you've been avoiding him since Cloud and Aerith's wedding!"

"Nothing happened!"

Yuffie gave the boy a long, appraising look, then frowned. "Ok, Sora. You can tell me on your own time. Just smile!" She grabbed his cheeks, pulling the corners of his mouth up. "Geez, you've been so gloomy lately!"

Sora laughed. "Okay, okay! Just let go of me!"

On top of the bailey, Leon looked down at the two laughing teenagers and turned away.

**4)Scars- Papa Roach**

"Why don't you just go home, Sora? It's late, and I'm sure Tron and I can handle the rest of the repairs to the city walls."

Sora frowned. "No! I want to help... and I haven't helped much yet." He added sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck and yawning as he leaned his head against the wall, slumping in his chair.

Leon swallowed nervously, and there was a long pause before he added. "Well, you're helping me by just being here." He gave a very un-Leon smile. "I appreciate you keeping me company, Sora. I... like spending time with you."

There was no response, and it took a good amount of courage for Leon to turn around.

"Sora?"

The keyblade master's eyes were closed and his breathing was soft, his t-shirt riding up just the slightest to reveal baby smooth skin. Leon stepped closer. The boy had actually fallen asleep while he was talking. Leon chuckled. "Sora?"

The boy groaned, and shifted slightly, and Leon let out a deep breath that he hadn't known he'd been holding. Sora's lips were red and slick and before Leon realized what he was doing he was kissing him.

Then he was looking into confused, blue eyes, and he pulled away softly.

"Sora, I'm..."

The boy looked away. "Umm....Maybe, I should go?"

Leon nodded, and backed away. "Yes I.... I think that would be best."

Sora left, and all was silent until a familiar voice drifted out of the computer screen.

"User Leon, may I ask you a question? There are still some aspects of user life that I do not understand."

"Yes, go ahead, Tron." Leon wandered back to the control panel and went back to the task at hand.

"Why did you wait until user Sora was in sleep mode to reveal your affection for him?"

Leon sighed. "It's a....user thing, Tron."

And with a soft murmur, he added. "Squall, you're such an idiot."

**5)Simple and Clean- Utada Hikaru** (Not Kidding, I actually got this song on shuffle- I was like WTF? What are the odds???)

It'd been almost three years that Sora had known Leon. Almost three months since Cloud and Aerith's wedding, and three days since Leon had kissed him. Goofy and Donald were busy helping Merlin and Cid with the expansion of Merlin's house- a project that could've taken a few minutes, with Merlin's magic, but was now taking a few weeks, since Cid had insisted it be done by hand. So today, Sora had basically ditched his friends to find Leon.

He found him in the bailey, staring out at the small remains of Maleficent's castle. Sora smiled. The restoration committee did such a great job.

Sora stood next to the older man, who stiffened slightly. Sora grinned, and reached down to take the man's hand in his own, sighing in contentment as long fingers entwind with his own.

"You know, Leon, you're not so bad to spend time with yourself."

______________________________

Thanks for reading!!!

Review if you have something to say!!!

Much Love!

Sweet Wisteria


End file.
